A reciprocating pump assembly may include a fluid end block and an inlet manifold connected thereto. The fluid end block and the inlet manifold may have corresponding mounting-hole bolt patterns. Time consuming and/or labor intensive efforts may be made to sufficiently align the mounting-hole bolt patterns and connect the inlet manifold to the fluid end block using the aligned mounting-hole bolt patterns. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method that addresses this issue, and/or other issues.